


【柚天】如何让一群Alpha和平相处

by AdaWE



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, yuzuru hanyu/boyang jin - Freeform, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaWE/pseuds/AdaWE
Summary: *又名《梦宴party》。*双A，其他人多A，少B，无O，因为发**情期太麻烦不想搞。*双（多）向吃醋梗。*OOC有（？），请勿上升真人。*各位，圣诞快乐。





	【柚天】如何让一群Alpha和平相处

**Author's Note:**

> *又名《梦宴party》。  
> *双A，其他人多A，少B，无O，因为发**情期太麻烦不想搞。  
> *双（多）向吃醋梗。  
> *OOC有（？），请勿上升真人。  
> *各位，圣诞快乐。

01.

大龄男单费尔南德茨觉得自己一定是在做梦，不然这个时候自己应该在欧洲浪里个荡，和各色男男女女在大加纳利岛的棕榈树下开派对顺便为冰演作准备，而不是站在这块被装饰得像圣诞舞会现场的冰面上，面前还聚着一群散发着熟悉信息素的老面孔。

最可怕的是，那群老面孔里，还有自己那位抖S的师弟。

费尔南德兹抖了一下。我在做梦！他一边闭起那双迷倒万千少女的卡姿兰长睫毛大眼睛，一边安慰自己: 当我再次睁开眼睛的时候，肯定正躺在海滩上，旁边是穿着圣诞舞裙的美女给我送上香吻，一定是。

三秒后，他用力瞪大眼睛。

没有，没有海滩，没有棕榈树，也没有穿着舞裙的西/班/牙性感美女，只有他那位好几个月没见的奥运连霸的日/本师弟穿着一身难以言喻的华丽黑金考斯滕、笑眯眯地滑过来冲自己张开了双臂：“Javi，I miss you ！”然后为了表达自己的热切思念之情，师弟同志还握住他肩膀用力地前后摇晃，费尔南德兹赶紧捂住嘴巴，觉得连刚学旋转跳跃的时候都没那么晕过。

啊，这久违的被S的真实感，这扑面而来的仙台炭烤牛舌的香味……这不是梦！

曾经的欧洲男单一哥开始惊慌，立马到处张望去找那位中/国男孩。

 

02.

这块冰场很宽，场馆上方高大的顶棚吊挂着大小不一的水晶球LED灯，此时并没有打开，还只是静默的灰色。翠绿的冬青枝像条带一样交错缠绕成美丽的布景，涂着金粉银料的铃铛仿若花朵点缀其中，悬下的金色的星星高低垂落，倒映在纯洁的冰面上，像童话一般浪漫。

就连挡板上和观众席都是圣诞装饰品，红白彩带整齐地贴在挡板和座位过道扶手上的冬青藤间，彩色圆灯、糖果手杖、雪花和各种小玩具则不规则地装点出热闹的感觉。每隔一段距离，还悬挂着神圣的槲寄生花环。

费尔南德兹努力寻找的中/国男孩金博洋就坐在槲寄生旁边的挡板上，他穿着自由滑弗拉门戈的红衣黑裤，因为冷还套一件白底红边的队服，手里拿着蜘蛛侠玩偶正不停揉弄，目光却有意无意地飘向羽生结弦那边，脸上仍旧一贯的呆懵，反倒是站在他旁边陪队友聊天的宇野表情微妙地盯着他看。

从他这个角度只能看到羽生的背影，双手攀上费尔南德兹的肩像是亲昵地给了一个热烈的拥抱。金博洋再歪一下头，就发现费尔南德兹一脸看见救星似的对自己招手，空气中还随之飘来西/班/牙风情海鲜烩饭的味道。

费尔南德兹拼命打手势示意，金博洋则愣愣地表示看不懂。

背对的羽生像是觉察到了什么，笑意更甚，眼尾都翘了起来，放在肩上的手直接搂上自己师兄的脖子，越发用力地摇起来。费尔南德兹赶紧拉住这突然发疯的师弟，嘴巴抽筋似的一张一合地向金博洋发出求救信号：“救——我——！HELP——ME ！！”

金博洋沉默半晌，突然向费尔南德兹举起左手，比了个闪亮的大拇指，笑出小虎牙来：我懂，都看到了，你们感情真好。

费尔南德兹：？？？？？？？

目睹了一切的宇野：…………

宇野昌磨看了两眼被金博洋掐着脖子摇的小蜘蛛，不由得也摸了一下自己脖颈。而且他发现这位从小厮杀到大的竹马原本只是牛奶甜的东北大板味信息素突然变得冷冽起来，寒气逼人得快要把自己半边胳膊都冻僵了。旁边什么都没察觉的田中刑事搓了搓手臂，疑惑道：“哇好冷，冰场的冷气怎么突然那么足？”

“冷就多穿点。”说着，宇野把一头雾水的田中给拉开了，走之前还对金博洋点头示意了一下。

金博洋这才反应过来，有些心虚地收起信息素，视线则从远处两人“相拥”的上半身移到羽生的脚上。想到刚来这个突如其来的空间里时，羽生就在自己面前跳了4Lo和4T3A，一如既往地优雅从容、稳稳当当，看着没半点受伤的痕迹。

但他很清楚，在现实世界里，羽生的伤不可能那么快就痊愈。

金博洋不由自主地去摸自己的脚踝，去年的伤，他到现在还时不时地会觉得不舒服，更别说羽生才一个月前，还伤得那么重……他有些生气，但又自觉没资格生气，毕竟之前自己的表现比谁都糟，以至现在看到羽生在面前“投入”别人的怀抱都只能憋在心里独自难受。

他若有所思地抬起头，谁知羽生也正巧望向自己，两人的目光就这么不偏不倚地对上。金博洋还没从那双漆黑如玉石的眼眸中探究出什么，就连忙别过脸去。

刚刚还笑意盈盈的羽生眼目微阖，瞳孔里闪过的一丝暗沉。

 

03.

金博洋无奈地用袖子搓了两把脸，在他考虑自己到底是要继续在这里发呆还是用肢体语言去跟其他人交流时，眼角滑过一道头上闪着”中文“两字的人影。

金博洋眼前一亮：“小周！”

一时兴奋起来的声音大得周围选手都不禁侧目，周知方突然被叫住，先是愣了一下，然后就看到金博洋从挡板上跳下一路向自己冲来，便条件反射地张开双手接住，两人来了个结结实实的拥抱。金博洋扑过来的力度有些大，把周知方还往后推了几步，一直推到了几名欧美选手旁边，这才站稳了。

金博洋像粘人的小猫小狗一样在周知方身上蹭，撒娇似的开口：“小周，好久不见，见到你真是像见到父老乡亲一样，可想死我了！”

“噗！”周知方被金博洋这一股奶味的东北大碴子给逗笑了，“天哥，我也想念你。”

 

不远处不幸被羽生逮住蹂躏的宇野抖了一下，他觉得自己快要被仙台牛舌的炭烤味给呛晕过去了。虽然自己也是Alpha，但是一点也没有被对方信息素激起斗志的感觉，他只想躲远点。

这边两人还没说上几句，金博洋也突然闻到一股热烤油炸的香味袭来，还带着攻击性，他一转头，就见原本和队友滔滔不绝的陈巍也在看着自己，表情似笑非笑，脸色还有点黑。金博洋用指节搓了搓鼻子，这几位美/国/队选手凑在一起的信息素活像肯德基圣诞套餐，他闻着都有点上火，虽然他喜欢吃炸鸡翅，不过这也实在难以消受。还是小周那样清爽的蔬菜水果莎拉味信息素舒服啊。

被盯了好几秒，金博洋恍然大悟，不好意思地挠了挠头道：“抱歉，打扰你们聊天了，我们这就走。”说着，挽上周知方的胳膊就将人给带远了。

陈巍的脸简直黑成了锅底。那家伙到底是装傻还是真傻？？？

杰森布朗笑嘻嘻地用手肘撞了一下陈巍，揶揄道：“这下糟了，自己男朋友都被人拐跑了，还不快追？” 陈巍冷哼，换成一副无所谓的样子耸耸肩：“他们最多也就是朋友而已，两个Alpha能干什么？”

里彭沉默几秒，说道：“你和Vincent，好像也是两个Alpha……”

陈巍瞬间僵住。

旁边的欧美选手差点笑岔气。

 

04.

周知方这赛季情况并不好，原本潜于水下的问题已经完全浮出了水面，暴露无遗，让他很是焦急沮丧。他发现这位前辈也是如此，如果说自己的是表面平静内里暗涌的话，那金博洋的简直就是崩成了滔天巨浪，眉间的愁云即使在跟他说笑时也凝结不散。但是他慢慢发现，真实情况好像不仅如此……

在金博洋第七次视线有意无意地飘移向某处时，周知方终于开口问：“天哥你在看谁？羽生选手吗？”

“啊？我不是，我没有……”话音未落，突然一道清脆有力的砸冰声将金博洋的目光再次抓住，周知方也同时向后看去：短短一两秒间，又一个华丽的4Lo稳稳落地，手臂轻展，晶莹的冰花飞溅在羽生黑色的裤腿上，形成了圣洁的光景。冰上绝对王者的姿态，足以让所有人都心有不甘却又不得不心服口服地惊艳出声。

“such brilliant……”周知方也感叹，“我记得在那边，他明明受伤却仍近乎完美地夺得了冠军，羽生选手的水准可真是达到了天神级别的了啊，是吧，天哥。”

“嗯……”金博洋目不转睛地望着羽生，痴迷的眼眸中满是复杂。周知方见他有些魂不守舍的，便叹了口气问道：“所以，你和羽生选手之间到底发生了什么事？吵架了吗？” 金博洋有些发懵：“啊？”

“没什么大不了的，情侣之间都会有摩擦，我和Nathan也吵过架。”

金博洋似是才反应过来他说什么，大惊：“你怎么知道我和羽生正在交往？”说完赶紧捂住嘴巴，两秒后才反应过来现场除了小周没有人能听得懂中文。

周知方更惊：“为什么会不知道？大家都知道啊？” 难道你们还打算隐瞒？难道你俩以为自己的相处还是好朋友好对手模式吗？周知方顿了一下……还真有可能……“不，这不是重点，天哥，重点是你们真的吵架了吗？”

金博洋摇了摇头，眉眼低垂。不是吵架，只是他单方面的冷战而已，因为对羽生的担忧，因为对自己的不甘心，以及惴惴不安的紧绷神经背后不想让任何人触碰的脆弱和要强，一路过来，他习惯什么都埋在最深处独自忍受，所以这次也一样。尽管这次的难受程度前所未有。

心思细腻的周知方大概猜到了什么，正巧旁边一名选手滑了过来，他便拉着金博洋往人少的挡板边移动，两人散步似的慢慢聊着。

“这没什么，我也经常有那么一段时间不想理Nathan，尤其是我比赛表现不好的时候。这很正常，虽然我们是情侣，是同一国/家队的队友，但在赛场上，我们是对手，我不想输给Nathan。你也是这样想的吧。”

金博洋轻轻点头。

“羽生选手也是，他永远都知道自己想要的是什么，也一直往更高的地方而去，无论我们是快要冲破他的纪录还是一直跌倒，他都不让自己懈怠，逼着自己立足在最顶端。”周知方说着，心里也感慨想象不出羽生结弦到底是怎么做到那种封神的程度的。顿了顿，他突然转开话题：“我记得天哥你，虽然最近的比赛成绩都不是很好，但是不是仍旧坚持高难度配置？”

金博洋愣了一下，眼中十分坚定：“是的，我并不打算降低难度。”

哪怕承担再大的风险，他都不会放弃。不可否认他对外界的各种议论很敏感，压力也很大，但是即使要承受再多的抨击，他也不想降低难度。那是他的武器，也是他的执拗和倔强，若非如此，就不是金博洋了。

“那就是了。”周知方点点头，“说到底，作为这项运动的竞技者，作为对手，羽生和你是一样的，我们大家其实都一样，并没有错，只是朝着不同方向努力而已，却都殊途同归。”文学少年周知方还在心里夸赞了一番自己的用词，“殊途同归”，刚学到就用上了。

“真的不用那么在意，每个人都有低谷和不如意的时候，该努力就努力，全力以赴不需要逃避任何人。”就像自己，他在心里吁了口气，当问题已经严重到无法忽视和掩饰的地步时，他想着，光明正大地去改变就好了。

 

金博洋听完后一直低着头沉默，眼睛里却闪烁着潋滟的光芒。周知方本想让他再好好冷静一下，抬头却看到了一个身影，于是笑着冲那个人点点头，凑到金博洋耳边小声说：“不过，作为男朋友，果然还是应该要更甜蜜一点，不然终究会感到寂寞的吧。”

“？” 金博洋还没来得及消化这句话，眼前就突然一片黑暗，他感到是谁在身后将自己队服的帽子一把扣上来，盖住了大半边脸，接着腰身被一条胳膊霸道而不失温柔地搂住，将自己卷入一个再熟悉不过的温暖怀抱中。

怀抱的主人在他耳边开口，带着点笑意的声音磁性悦耳得要命：“抱歉打扰两位了，不过聊了那么久，是否可以把博洋还给我了呢？”

 

05.

羽生等周知方走远后才按着怀里的人转过来面对自己，帮他把帽子轻轻拉上到额头，金博洋全程乖巧地像只小兔子，但羽生知道他心里还憋着气。

“博洋为什么躲着我？”

“嗯？有吗？我这不是给你机会去跟你师兄叙叙旧嘛？”金博洋尽量用平静的语气说道，“毕竟是你miss的train mate啊。”

羽生挑眉，笑得见牙不见眼，心里的得意全反映在脸上了，吃醋的博洋好可爱好可爱，虽然还想再多看一会，但是，不说清楚不行呢。

“博洋是吃醋了吗？”羽生双手捧上金博洋的脸揉了揉，手感细腻丝滑，“是的，哈维对于我来说，确实有着非同寻常的意义，这种意义和联系，是无可替代的。” 金博洋身体僵了一下。

羽生拽着金博洋的帽子两边将他拉近自己，直到额头相抵，鼻尖相触，目光不躲不闪地直视进金博洋的眼眸深处，“但是同样的，博洋对于我的意义，也是其他任何人都无法取代的，任何人，谁都不行！”

“明白吗？”

金博洋深深吸了一口气。他明白，他当然明白，毕竟费尔南德兹和羽生在TCC朝夕相处的日子所产生的情感联系，确实是自己不能介入的，不过金博洋也从不打算取代费尔南德兹在羽生心目中的位置，自己的过去也没有羽生，这是事实，你不能要求你爱人的世界里无论从过去到现在到未来都只有你自己。

但是唯独这份感情，从相交点开始，他们俩就只有彼此，谁也不打算让出去。这就足够了。

 

06.

不远处几乎看完了一整场戏的几名欧美选手推了一把陈巍，再次拿他开玩笑：“行了，人家和好了，你不用吃Boyang的醋了。” 

“这也能吃醋？”周知方不以为然地小声说了句：“这和你与宇野选手的那些事简直没法比吧。”

“喔——” 旁边几人纷纷看热闹不嫌事大地起哄，其中属杰森布朗和科尔亚达最欠揍。

陈巍原本面子上有些挂不住，结果听了周知方的话后，像是发现了新大陆一样眼睛发亮，兴奋得意溢于言表。周知方无奈转身，陈巍也跟着转过去，展露出无愧于他霸道总裁外表的调戏神色：“嗯？什么？我和宇野什么事？你在说什么呢？”

“没什么……”

陈巍不依不饶地围着他，像是不逼他说出点什么羞耻的话来决不罢休似的。

“啧。” 就站在两米开外的ET抱着双臂靠在男朋友身上，像看zz一样看着那群男单，十分不屑地翻了个白眼：“一群小孩子玩什么无聊的游戏呢？”

 

07.

那边幼稚的Alpha们闹腾着，这边一直不见人影的戈米沙终于出现了。他先是将所有人都集合起来，然后自己站在观众席高处，表情严肃得一点也不像平时的戈米沙。

他对着众人高声开口道：“也许你们不会相信，但是我并不是戈米沙本人。”话音一落，下边所有人都用一种看傻子的表情看他。

戈米沙不为所动：“我真实的身份其实是花滑之神，为了便于与你们交流所以借用了这个男人的身体。”

金博洋回头奇怪地问一直搂着自己不放的羽生：“咦？花滑之神不是你吗？” 羽生好笑地将他的脑袋扳回去：“嘘，乖乖不要说话。”

“想来你们也知道，这里不是你们的现实世界，而是我创造的另一个空间。在这个空间里，你们原本身体上的伤病都不复存在，可以尽情地滑冰。我召唤你们来这里是为了举办一场盛大的花样滑冰单人滑圣诞party，和冰演以及EX一样，分单人和群体两部分，时间就在今天晚上，届时，这里会变成欢闹无比的海洋。”

“戈米沙”眨了眨眼，勾起嘴唇：“不过，单人部分，不是你们的表演滑曲目，而是你们这赛季的自由滑。”

此话一出，底下一片哗然。

难怪他们一睁眼来到这里时，身上穿的都是自由滑的考斯滕。

虽然很多人都不是很想相信戈米沙的话，也不怎么喜欢这种唐突的冒失，但他们被带到这异次元空间来的事实是无法反驳的，要想回去，恐怕也只有等party结束了。而且当作假期玩乐一下，也未尝不可。

“虽说有点胡闹，但是脚伤确实完全消失了。”羽生拧动两下脚腕，觉得没有任何痛感，这和吃了止痛药或者打完封闭不同，是一种极为天然有力的舒畅，就像什么事都没发生过一样。

前两天受了伤的宇野点点头，表示这种奇迹也在他身上发生了。

同样的，金博洋在练习的时候也感到身体里有一股清新澎湃的力量在流淌着。这种奇妙的感觉驱动着他的肢体和大脑，一向甚少在合乐时排跳跃的金博洋几乎跳完了所有原定的配置。在轮到其他人合乐时，他也禁不住比往常多跳了好几个四周。

他感受到一种前所未有的能量，带给了他全新的自信，但也让他心情变得复杂起来。这种情绪在他静观羽生的合乐时，达到了顶峰。

 

08.

“博洋？”

离晚会开始仅有一个半小时，练习完毕的选手们都各自休整准备中。羽生刚从淋浴间出来，就看到金博洋靠在走廊的墙壁上，一见自己就扔过来一条黄熊精毛巾：“你还有什么物品不是噗桑的？”

羽生接住，笑道：“那博洋是想让我把私人物品都印上你的图片？”

金博洋鸡皮疙瘩掉了一地，赶紧摆手：“不了不了。” 

羽生将毛巾半搭在肩上，随意地擦着湿漉漉的头发，沾着水滴的刘海乌黑分明，衬得羽生白皙的面容越发性感迷人，金博洋看得有些发呆。羽生趁其不备凑上去亲了一口他牛奶布丁般的脸蛋：“博洋是在等我吗？”

“啊……”金博洋舔了舔唇瓣，视线落到羽生的脚腕上，“yuzu，你的脚……完全没事了吧。”

“嗯。”羽生抬起脚伸展了两下，“怎么说呢？不仅没事，甚至还非常舒服有力，这是在那边都从来没有过的感觉。总觉得自己能战胜全世界。”

你已经战胜全世界了啊。金博洋腹诽道。“那，你有没有过这种念头，想着要是能把这副身体换过去就好了，有没有过……这种渴望和懊恼呢？” 哪怕这也许不是自己的身体，哪怕这是不可能的事。

羽生审视了一会金博洋，直盯到他不得不微微闪开目光，然后很认真地点点头：“说实话，这就是我来到这个世界的第一个念头。” 金博洋皱眉，内心瞬间有种翻腾的酸涩紧致，然而在他不知怎么开口之前，羽生反而用一种松开了一切的口吻接下去道，“但是，后来我想想，还是不要了。”

金博洋一愣：“为什么？”

“虽然这副身体可能会让我今后滑得更顺利，”羽生苦笑，“可是，那就不是羽生结弦了啊。” 毕竟造就如今的自己的，是那一个满是伤痕和痛苦、却也满是荣耀和功勋的身体啊。

“博洋？你怎么了？”羽生见他眼睛突然红了起来，有些担心，“难道你想……？”

“不！我不想！”金博洋抹了一把眼角还没冒出来的泪水，觉得自己真是丢脸，“好了，晚会快开始了。我们走。”一把拉住羽生的胳膊就往外边走。

他真傻，他可真傻！怎么会有那种疑问？？那并不是处于最艰难时期的自己该有的梦幻想法，他该去思考的，从来不是那种事！

 

09.

戈米沙……不是，花滑之神并没有骗他们，等他们从通道出来，再次出现在冰场边时，观众席上已经坐满了人，各种肤色，操着各种语言的男女老少乌泱泱的一大片，这个奇异的场馆比他们见过的所有冰场都要大，环形观众席呈阶梯状一路往上延伸，一眼居然不怎么看得到尽头。

各个方位的观众都有拉着举着不同应援横幅和牌子的，上边印着他们支持的选手的照片漫画和名字，大家情绪十分高涨，几乎看到一位选手出现就尖叫一下，等到羽生他们那些一线的走出来时，尖叫声几乎炸成了烟花海洋。

轮流上场的选手在场边热身。虽然花滑之神说这是一场party，没有裁判，不计分，更不会有排名，但金博洋发现，几乎每一个人脸上都是极尽认真严肃的表情，Alpha的信息素在不算宽阔的空间里互相撞击出肉眼看不见的火光。

金博洋心里也莫名紧张起来，这种感觉，竟然和平时正式比赛没有多少区别。他深吸一口气，拉扯了一下镶着亮钻的红衣领口，是因为穿着这件考斯腾吗？

是因为自由滑对于他们来说，是最后的冲刺，甚至是背水一战吗？

 

10.

出场顺序是女单优先，接着才是男单压轴。

演出开始时，观众席的灯光暗了下来，冰面上的光线则比一般的gala要亮一些，毕竟是滑长节目啊。金博洋从来没有想过，会在这种场面下去看其他人的长节目，不是在苍白肃穆的白炽灯下，而是在头顶的水晶球LED灯和星星吊灯闪烁出的梦幻般的色彩笼罩下，竞技的紧张和gala的浪漫交融在一起，每个人都屏住呼吸享受这难得一有的体验。

本田真凛穿着粉色的古风裙子，宛若天降的精灵仙女，让人心动。她的状况一直不怎么好，这赛季也是和自己一样糟糕，但这次却近乎完美地诠释了这套《lovers》，下场时，小姑娘粉嫩可爱的脸蛋笑颜如花，眼角还闪着泪光，和宫原等人一一拥抱。

她看见自己时还抬起手，又突然觉得不好意思，金博洋在她放下来之前伸手过去，两人轻轻击了个掌。本田笑得更甜了。

几乎每个人都发挥得不错，连科尔亚达也稳住了大部分跳跃，俄/罗/斯红肠都散发出开心的味道。不得不说，跳跃成了的科尔亚达的表演和滑行，真是美妙啊，抛去胜负的意味，真有点想让他完成所有跳跃呢。

 

11.

金博洋上场时，指尖微颤，强大的清流在血液中浩浩荡荡地流动着。当他滑动起来时，所有人都仿佛看见洁白的冰面上燃烧着一团跳动着琉璃光点的火焰，火焰中绽放出一朵艳丽的红玫瑰，又如魅惑的曼珠沙华，风中舞蹈的花瓣就是他甩动的衣袖。

热烈而又冷傲。

4Lz是个华丽的开局，观众爆发出一阵惊艳的叫声。然而在4Lo时，金博洋落冰时突然歪了一下，整个人差点往后倒去，幸好最终还是稳住了。除此之外，整套弗拉门戈的表演都比现实更扣人心弦，T刹刹进了每个人的心底，鼓点击掌带走所有人的呼吸，结束时，观众都纷纷起立鼓掌尖叫。

金博洋一边向所有人鞠躬答谢，一边在回忆起刚才那个惊险的4Lo，暗暗嘲笑自己之前的纠结矛盾的想法。

 

羽生结弦，无论是在这个原来的世界，还是在这个莫名其妙的空间，都是绝对的王者，永远的压轴。

不是表演滑的小樱花春来，而是身穿黑金色考斯腾、梳着大背头的起源，在星夜般诡谲深湛的灯光下，举手投足间就像披着金色羽织的魔王，睥睨众生。

但一滑起来，又仿佛傲慢决绝的黑天鹅，优雅地展开翅膀，诉说着冰雪世界的黑色童话。每一个动作都美丽到极致，美到不像是这个人间可有资格拥有的珍宝。没有任何病痛困扰的羽生，是一个神也打不败的传说。

脚下的冰花、头顶的星光、指间的风声，此时此刻的羽生就是一个世界，谁也无法到达的世界。

金博洋抬头看了一下那些灯光，倒映在通透的冰面上，在羽生的冰刀下，他只能想到《星降之夜》，羽生就是那颗星星。他捂住嘴巴，随着那人的音乐和动作心潮翻滚涌动。

 

12.

最后的群体舞却又变成了像往常的gala一样的狂欢，他们一群人原本按照彩排安安分分地跳舞，但跳着跳着，再没有一个人能够忍住心里的激情，先是全都四散开来，找到伴后三三两两跳，找不到的就窜来窜去蹦迪。

所有观众也都被带动起来，站起来跟着原地打拍摇晃。

金博洋和早已被自己带坏的周知方一起社会摇，摇着摇着，陈巍终于发现了不对劲，跑过来要抢人，羽生见状也冲了过来，宇野、杰森布朗和科尔亚达在旁边忍不住都爆笑。几人混乱成一团。

杂吉托娃突然领着三只小萝莉滑过来，莎莎飞天千金看到陈巍宇野金博洋三人眼睛发亮，一人拽了一个，三个男生被拽得发愣，杂吉托娃和梅娃一边憋着笑一边帮他们照相。

等三只萝莉心满意足地离开后，羽生直接搂住金博洋的腰身，递了另一台手机给梅娃，梅娃无奈地耸耸肩，忍受着被秀的闪光辣眼的痛苦帮他俩拍了一张又一张，照片里两人都笑得眼睛只剩下四条缝隙，摆着小蜘蛛的手势，摆着各种卖萌的姿势，脸贴脸，就像两个在幼儿园拍毕业照的小朋友，十分有夫夫相。

宇野和费尔南德兹以及车俊焕在旁边都捂住了鼻子，心想，如果这两个人合体，信息素一定是酸臭味的。

 

群舞结束后，所有选手都聚在了一起，戈米沙举起手机，再次担当拍集体照的重任，将所有来自不同国籍、不同肤色、说着不同语言的选手们凑在一起的笑容拍下作为永恒的留念。

 

当大家都以为party就这么结束时，突然一颗巨大的、挂满了璀璨光芒的圣诞树出现在冰场中央，顶端的伯利恒之星直至天际，所有人都不可置信而又兴奋地睁大了眼睛。

“许愿吧。”空中一个声音那么说着，“为了你们自己，为了你们所爱的。”

 

许愿。金博洋一下有些发愣，他该许下什么愿望？一只手搭上了他的肩膀，他回过头，是羽生。羽生笑着看他，额头上的汗如珍珠，眼中的温柔如春水。金博洋望着他一会，也跟着笑了。

他看了一下四周，所有选手在圣诞树旁围成一圈，都闭上了眼睛，虔诚地许下心愿。金博洋低头浅笑，心中沉甸甸的矛盾纠杂一瞬间似乎都烟消云散，于是他也阖上眼睛，和身边人一起，许下对未来的第一个愿望。

 

不知哪儿传来的一阵钟声响起，大家睁开眼，然后惊讶地发现，从夜空般的场馆上方，居然纷纷扬扬地落下了洁白的雪花，像是飘零空中的精灵在星光中舞蹈。选手和观众都激动地伸出手去碰触、去接住，几乎所有人脸上都露出了最幸福的笑容，闪烁的眼中除了泪花，还有希望。

羽生结弦和金博洋肩并着肩，心有灵犀一般转过头相视而笑，然后在这圣洁的冰场上，在圣诞树下，在上万观众的目光中，魅惑而优雅的红与黑，拥抱在了一起。

 

END.


End file.
